A Game of Fabrication:
by dreambydream
Summary: A world that has been altered with pain and destruction comes to life once more for Garry and Ib as they stumble across Guertena for one last time.
1. Prologue

**A GAME OF FABRICATION**

**Synopsis: **A world that has been altered with pain and destruction comes to life once more for Garry and Ib as they stumble across Guertena for one last time.

**Author's Note: **As soon as I played this game, I fell in love with both Garry and Ib and had, forever since, been contemplating whether or not to write a story. But here I am, at my first attempt! Hopefully it turns out alright, I've been dying to publish something! This will be the only author's note (unless absolutely necessary) so enjoy and review! :)

**Prologue**

Steeped in shadow, darkness echoed and folded inside itself until sunlight was absorbed completely and the trees, large mammoths of green foliage bunched over, bent and stopped, pouring more exhaunerating shadows across the hallows of what used to be the most prestigious house in all the lands.

Dead trees with branches, long and spindly, waved in the air; the bark flaked off in spots, diseased with a forging moss that stewed for years and ate its way into the tree's innards, killing from the inside out. Brown crispy leaves littered the yard and danced grimly on light feet, smelling of fungus and autumnal-moisture, waiting for a sunlight to dry up its ravaged and rotted being.

Inside, the somber portraits stared intensely from behind the layers of dust, superficially harsh within the shadows. The drapery, tattered and frayed, rustle with the eerie breeze from the crackled window. But within the heart of the foundation, stood a man, tall and weak, bony and old, grinning a grin so horrid that throughout the night breeze, his sickeningly cheerful voice echoes throughout the night sky.

He says,

"It's time."

**And that's it until I finish the first chapter! Sound interesting? Review please!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The inkwell tipped, engulfing both paper and pen in dullness as it stained the edge of the cherry wood with thick black spots and fetidness. The prolonged dripping echoes off the wooden floor and the walls, sounding like distant raindrops in the night sky. But as the drizzle comes to an end, a faint, yet audible, groan emits itself from the far left of the dusky room.

"W-Where am I?" He rasped, clutching onto his coat and shaking off the smut. "And why is it so dusty? Where is-"

_Where is Ib?_

With a huff, Garry stood, motionless, as he glanced around the bizarre space. Moonlight had slipped through the cracked boards covering the window, illuminating a child's wooden rocking horse sitting out on a tattered rug.

However, as the air shimmered, a girl flickered into view, emitting a loud "Eek!" from Garry's mouth as she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed quietly, much to the jubilation of Garry.

"..."

Knowingly, Garry embraced the girl, whispering soft murmurs of "it's alright" into her ear whilst her body trembled, presumably from the cold gust of wind that seeped through the wooden cracks, surrounding the two in a wintry disposition. It took almost all of Garry's strength and preservation, not to swear in front of the distressed teen.

So instead, he smiled. "Why are you crying for, Ib?"

She took a step back from his embrace. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"..."

"Nine years later and you still refuse to talk to me," Garry pouted as he tousled her silky brown hair, flabbergasted at how tall and beautiful she has become. "You've sure grown, Ib! I mean-You're-"

A soft chuckle emitted a faint crimson blush to taint his pallid skin. "Older?"

"Uh, yeah," Garry turned around, sheepishly.

"Figures..." Ib mumbled, brushing away her tears. "Where do you think we are?"

"Looks to be an old study," He gestured towards the spilled ink. "Or perhaps someone used to live here?"

"Or perhaps...," Footsteps creaked across the splintered wood; "I've asked the wrong question. I should have asked-."

A sudden howling of voices shook the bearings of the room, frightening the two occupants as Garry stumbled to where Ib stood, clasping her frigid hand, and scurrying towards the oak door. With a huff, Garry shook the door's handle, cursing as the handle appeared to be jammed from the other side.

"Gar-"

"Not now, Ib." He ran to the window, and seized the lock.

"Garry-"

"Ib, I'm trying, okay?" He mounted a nearby chair, and pulled the lock frantically.

"Garry!"

"Ib, can it-"

"GARRY!" Ib screamed, as the wall closest to her cracked under the vigorous pressure being exerted from the unknown forces on the other side. She ran over to where Garry scrambled off the chair, taking one quick glance out of the window before placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

Without a word, he ran towards the window, pulling Ib closer to his chest as he watched the glass shatter into millions of tiny pieces before closing his eyes, waiting...

**Well that's it for Chapter One! What do you think? **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The ballerina spins, her elegance exhilarating a small breath of excitement from the blonde adolescent standing across from the makeshift table. The blood-curling melody echoes of the stone walls, as the teenager subconsciously drops small pins onto the ground below her, singing: 'he loves me, he loves me not'.

Confused by the girls display, Garry reclined further within the shadows, staring intently towards the pins that fall from her grasp and onto the wooden floor. Her final words: "he loves me not" is spat with a fierce howl as she pushes the music box off of the table.

"WHY!?" Her hands push against the makeshift table - a thin sheen of sweat covering her brow. "Why not me!?"

_Garry..._

"WHY IS IT NEVER ME!?" A chill cascaded down Garry's back as he barely registered the soft voice that whispers his name. "IT'S ALWAYS HER!"

_Garry!_

The voice was becoming more prominent now, almost filled with desperation and concern. The girl before him begins to fade in a white mist, her eyes scorching his as she makes her way over towards the shadows. However, before she could reach him, a stinging sensation on his left cheek startled Garry as he sat up, knocking Ib to the ground.

She rubbed her elbow tenderly.

Dead trees with branches, long and spindly, waved in the air; the bark flaked off in spots, diseased with a forging moss that stewed for years and ate its way into the tree's innards, killing from the inside out. Brown crispy leaves littered the yard and danced grimly on light feet, smelling of fungus and autumnal-moisture, waiting for a sunlight to dry up its ravaged and rotted being.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, scrambling to her feet. "Here, take my hand."

Grasping Ib's outstretched hand, Garry stood before her, eyeing her lips momentarily before shaking his head and tousling his hair. "I-I'm fine, just a slight ache...Are you hurt, Ib?"

"..." A small trickle of blood oozed it's way down her elbow and to her wrist.

"You're bleeding!" He examined her arm closely. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Ib shook her head and gestured towards the roses in her hand. The flowers of the rose are a vibrant blue and red,with it's stem a healthy, dartmouth green. They look new and identical to those from nine years ago. "No way! It can't be..."

"Mary," They whispered simultaneously, glancing at each other nervously.

"But we destroyed her!" Garry was flabbergasted. "Nine years ago! In the toy-box!"

Ib handed the blue rose over to Garry, his fingers brushing against the palm of her hand. He hastily snatched his hand aside and cleared his throat. "We should probably get going. If this is anything like last time..."

Ib closed her eyes momentarily. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. Scared that Mary could be very much alive, breathing, and watching their every move. Scared that Garry could be gravely wounded from the fall. Scared that he could be right and scared that their was absolutely nothing she can do about it.

"...then we better move fast."

They walked for what felt like hours, Ib trailing behind Garry at a much slower pace. He looked fine. A slight limp now and then but was relatively unharmed. He had his blue, tattered coat pulled flushed against him. Her own beige coat did little to suffice the bitterness that chilled them to the bone – making Ib regret her decision to decline Garry's offer, knowing that if she accepted his coat, he would die from hypothermia.

But as night drew nearer, Ib could feel her body absorb herself within a cloud of exhaustion. They were drained, famished and aching. Wanting nothing more than to collapse on the earth beneath them.

"We could always climb a tree," Ib frowned. "Or make a tent out of leaves..."

Garry's suggestions continued as they walked down another dirt path. Ib refused to contribute to his ramblings, opting to focus on moving one leg in front of the other. When her legs couldn't take it anymore, Ib sank ungracefully onto her knees, using her left hand to wipe the sweat off her brow.

Garry stopped.

"Ib? What's the matter?" He took two long strides towards Ib, after turning to find his friend kneeling on the ground. He crouched down in front of her, his hand on her shoulder. "Ib, you have to tell me so I can help."

"I just need some rest."

"I'm sorry," Garry bit his lip and helped Ib to sit, scrutinising their surroundings. "We'll camp out here for the night. You should have told me you where tired. I would have stopped."

Sitting beside her, Garry winced as he wrapped his right arm around her trembling shoulders. She leaned into his touch as small smile graced Garry's lips. "Are you hungry? I can go find fo-"

"No," Ib mumbled. "Don't leave..."

"Okay," Garry whispered, tightening his grasp and straightening his legs. "Get some rest," _I'll worry about food tomorrow._

**Sorry about the wait. Busy with HSC exams. So, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

After discovering an old, rusty tap amongst the trees, Ib and Garry continued walking down the gravel path. Fortunately for the duo, Garry had been able to find an apple tree not too far from where they slept and had pocketed some for later. Feeling more refreshed and energised, they walked hand in hand, talking idly about footmarks.

"We could leave a trail?" Garry sighed as Ib shook her head. "Why not?"

"It would lead Mary straight to us."

"Then how about … we engrave something into the trees! A symb-"

"..."

"Make a statue?"

"..."

"Burn the trees?" Garry was exasperated.

"...!"

"How about-"

"_Garry!_" Ib shook her head in frustration. "Are you trying to get us killed? Mary would find us! Remeb-"

"That's it!" Ib took a deep, calming breath. "If Mary _finds_ us, she'll-"

"She'll what?" Garry stopped in his tracks, startled by Ib's tone. "Take my rose again in exchange for yours? Make me watch as she runs off with _your _rose? Listen to you tell me it isn't my fault?"

"Ib-"

She took several steps back, shook her head, and glanced down towards the ground.

"Ib, I didn't m-"

"..."

"Ib..."

"..." She clenched her fists.

"I was only sugge-"

"_You almost died, Garry_!" Ib suddenly spat out. "Because of me! Because I couldn't do anything! Because I'm useless! You're hurt because of me! You're always hurt because of me!"

"Is that what you really think, Ib?"

It was a whisper, but Ib heard it nonetheless. Garry was conflicted – torn between memories of the past and the present. It was true. He did almost die. But he was here, standing in the middle of a dirt path, sighing.

"You're wrong," Garry touched her cheek. "I knew what I was doing when I handed her my rose. I had accepted the fact that I could die, but I believed. I believed that you would bring me back and fight for me. And you did! For a nine year old, that's pretty impressive. Saving someone you hadn't met before, putting yourself in danger, solving riddles … it was all you, Ib. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Ib was about to protest but Garry shushed her. "If we find Mary, we will find the exit. Just like last time, right?"

"And if we don't?" Garry smiled.

"Then we'll figure it out, together-"

"_WHY!?" _Garry froze. The hair's on the back of his neck prickling._ "Why not me!?" _

"_WHY IS IT NEVER ME!?" _His eyes narrowed, lost in the memory that threatened to consume him._ "IT'S ALWAYS HER!"_

"_Don't you want to be my friend, Garry?" _Ib frowned as she glanced intently towards the trees on her right, oblivious to Garry's inner demons. _"We can play games! Lots of games! Don't you just love playing games?"_

"Something's here," Ib tugged on the edge of his sleeve. He didn't budge.

"_You don't need her..." _Garry tilted his head to the side. Ib pointed towards the trees. _"_There is something their!"

"_Hush, Garry." _Ib shook his arm. "Garry, let's go."

"_Listen to me, Garry!" _

"Garry, what's wrong? We have to move!"

"_Don't leave me … please..."_

"Garry!"

"_P-Please! You've got to help me! Y-You've got to stay with me!"_ _Mary pleaded, her hand cupping his face. "Only you can save me. You only want to save me!"_

"I-I can't save you..." Garry mumbled. Ib frowned.

"_But you can!" _Ib grasped his hand and began to drag Garry at the fastest pace she could master. _"All you got to do is find me."_

"How am I supposed to find you?"

A loud screech sent shivers cascading down Ib's back. She made a hasty left turn, avoided the trees, and sprinted across the pebble stones.

"_The attic. You'll find me in the attic..."_

**Nasty cliff hangers! Please review!**


End file.
